The Neverfading
by Mitternachto
Summary: Bella is shocked as she discovers a terrible secret in a hidden room at the Cullens' house. A secret that will threaten her relationship with Edward, her memories and her whole existence. Remember, the Neverfading never sleeps...
1. Prologue

Neverfading

Neverfading

By: Mitternachto

**Authors Note**

Hiya! This is one of my first Twilight Fanfictions, and it's pretty simple to guess from where I got my inspiration. A clue? It's a song from a band that I love very much and which name starts with an 'N'. However, it's written from Bellas POW, since that's the POW Twilight is written in. I simply find that easier.

I do NOT own Twilight or anything realated.

--

Neverfading – Epilogue

--

Just my luck.

Really.

This was the very first time I felt loathing against my car. Because today – a day when I didn't want to loose a second of my precious time – today my truck didn't want to start. At all.

It was completely dead.

I turned the key, again and again, but nothing happened.

It was raining – surprise, surprise – and the cold drops of water rolled down the windows as I started to swear. Loudly.

Edward wasn't with me. If he had been here, the truck would have started, I just knew it. Though, if Edward really had been here, I probably wouldn't sit in the truck at all – no, I'd be in his fancy Volvo, leaning my head against his chest as he drove, not paying attention to the cold rain.

I shook my head. Edward wasn't here, and there was no way to get him here. I had promised him yesterday that I would come to his house right after I'd finished working. And here I was – on the parking lot of Newtons store, without being able to get an inch closer to Edward.

Suddenly, the truck gave up a roar that almost made me jump and hit my head in the roof. This day started out very bad, it couldn't get worse now, could it? But I was happy as I drove away, forward – to where my love waited for me.

**Authors Comment**

This is the epilogue of my thrilling Twilight-fanfiction "The Neverfading". The epilouge doesn't say that much to you, only that Bellas day already started in a bad way, and that it probably will get worse..


	2. At The Cullens'

Neverfading

**Neverfading**

**By: Mitternachto**

**--**

**Neverfading – Chapter 1 – At the Cullens'**

**--**

Igot out of my car as quickly as I could without tripping. and ran towards the door, knocked and waited.

It opened almost immediately. Esme smiled as she took a step aside to let me in.

"Welcome, Bella. How are you doing?"

Her warm, friendly voice totally overwhelmed me, and I smiled towards her.

"I'm fine, just a little bit tired. The car wouldn't start, so I got a bit.. angry."

I turned around to face the livingroom. It looked like Esme had been watching TV before I came – Oprah. I let out a quiet chuckle, but I was not surprised. Esme didn't notice it, or maybe she didn't care.

"By the way, Bella, your father called for about an hour ago. He wanted you to call back as soon as you got here."

I frowned, and started to dig in my bag for my cellphone. Esme smiled.

"You can use the phone in the kitchen, dear Bella."

I murmured a 'thanks' and then went to the kitchen.

I'd imagined Emmet to be there, but the kitchen was as empty as the silver refrigerator in the corner. The table placed in the middle of the room showed no signs of ever being used. I couldn't stop myself from shivering.

I took the phone in my hand and prepared myself for a long explanation.

"Charlie."

"Hi dad…"

"Bella! Why did it take such a long time for you to call? You got me worried sick!"

I sighed. This was starting out well.

"I'm perfectly fine, dad. My truck wouldn't start, I just got here. Esme told me to call you. But I've got something to tell you, dad…"

Silence.

I took a deep breath.

"Dad, I'm going to sleep here tonight. Not a slumberparty with Alice, but with Edward."

At first, he was quiet. But then…

"BELLA. What have I told you about that? You will do no such thing, especially not with _him._ Come back home at once!"

I started shouting as well.

"There's really nothing you can do about it, dad! I'm an adult, I can do as I want to and I'm going to sleep here, and I don't care if you like it or not!"

He was quiet again, and I knew I had won.

"Fine" his voice was softer now "But if he _tries_ anything, Bella, you are never going to see him again, do you understand? Never."

I sighed. This was not a battle I could win as long as I wanted to have the last word. So, I said goodnight to him and hung up.

I returned to the livingroom, but Esme wasn't there. I sighed – glad that I didn't have to explain what I'd told my father (because I was sure Esme had heard us).

I headed for the staircase, eager to finally meet Edward.

Alices room was quiet, as was Emmets and Jaspers. Music streamed out from Rosalies room and I got surprised to hear that she was listening to old rock ballads. I'd always thought she listened to music such as Britney Spears, or Christina Aguilera. Shame on me.

The door to Carlisles room was open, and as I passed it, I heard his calm voice from within.

"Bella, I didn't hear you coming!" That was probably a lie. I couldn't imagine that there was anything a vampire couldn't hear.

I peeked into the room, still standing in the hallway.

"Hi, Carlisle. Uhm, I was going to see Edward."

Carlisle laughed at this unnecessary fact, but smiled towards me.

"I heard you were staying this night?"

I had to nod to that, but quickly added "If that's okay, of course."

Carlisle smiled again, more handsome than any male superstar.  
"You're always welcome, Bella"

I smiled and exited his room, feeling nervous. I wasn't sure why, but i always felt kind of nervous talking to Carlisle, and I wasn't sure why. Probably it had something to do with the great respect I had for him, being not only the oldest vampire I knew, but also the proudest and wisest. I guess.

I continued walking along the corridore, until I came to Edwards room. Soft music could be heard from inside, and I pushed the door open.

He was sitting on his couch, looking like an ancient God more than ever. His golden eyes were closed, and I couldn't help myself from staring at him, my eyes touching every inch of his face with. His perfect mouth was quietly lipsyncing to the text in the unknown melody coming from his stereo. He was so beautiful, my heart was beating like a drum, and of course he heard that.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, clearly surprised.

"Bella!"

One second later he was up on his feet, his arms around my waist. He gazed into my eyes, which were filled with joy.

I hugged him, and leaned in closer to kiss him. But he pushed me away gently, leading me towards the black sofa.

"You're late" he complained "I waited for you, but you didn't show up".

I sighed and wondered how many times I would have to tell the story of my un-cooperating car.

"Don't ask" I replied "But my car didn't want to start, so I got late. Sorry."

I regretted saying that as soon as the words left my lips.

"Then this might be a sign, Bella. Please let me buy you a new car. I do not want to lose precious time spent with you because of a truck. A _slow_ truck."

I sighed again, and tried to kiss him for the second time. This time he was eager to let me do it. As our lips touched, my heart played a drum solo. Just before I lost control of myself, he parted from me.

"Bella, I beg of you, please do not test my self-control like that, it's getting harder to resist for each day."

I frowned. "Then don't resist it." I replied.

His eyes suddenly became darker as he shook his head. "You know I have to, love. For your own safety. Never forget that one half of me is eager to kill you."

I smiled. "I know that you don't want me to say this, but I still don't care. As long as you're with me, I don't care."

An hour later, we were sitting on his couch, cuddling, as suddenly the door swung open and Alice walked straight into the room, followed by Rosalie.

"Hi Bella!" she greeted me, Rosalie nodding towards me, looking as beautiful as ever with her golden hair in a high ponytail.

Alice turned to Edward at once.

"Ed, have you seen Emmet and Jasper? We've looked everywhere, but they are nowhere to be found."

Edward shook his head. "They left in Emmetts car after school, but they didn't say where they were going."

Alice sulked and Rosalie sighed. Alice opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Esmes voice, coming from the livingroom.

"Emmet and Jasper were going to La Push after school, Alice. Didn't they tell you?"

I knew Esme had meant well, but I was glad she didn't see the fury that suddenly started burning in Alices pretty face. And in Rosalies, I noticed.

Edward laughed. "Sorry, Alice, I don't think he'd like that."

I hated this, when Edward answered Alices thoughts. I had no clue what they were talking about, and neither had Rosalie. But it seemed like Rosalie still knew what Emmet and Jasper were doing in La Push, and I couldn't help myself to wonder. La Push meant werewolves. What were Jasper and Emmet doing with Jacob and his pack?

As soon as I thought of Jacob, it felt like my heart shrunk a bit. I hadn't talked to him in almost four months, when I had visited him in his house after the battle with Victoria. I wonder if he was okay…

My thoughts were interrupted as Rosalie started to speak.

"They are competing again, aren't they?"

Edward frowned. "Competing?"

"They have been competing with the werewolves in everything there is to compete about - strenght, speed, everything. It's dangerous and Carlisle has asked them not to, but they ignore him. I swear, I'm gonna kill Emmet as soon as I find him…" Rosalie replied, hissing.

Alice grabbed Rosalies hand, and pulled her towards the hallway.

"C'mone, Rose. Let's go get 'em."

As soon as they had left the room, Edward turned to me.

"Do you want to go to on a walk?"

I stared at him. "A walk?"

He smiled. "To, you know… _our place_. In the forest. The meadow."

"You just want me out of the house, right? So I won't hear Alice and Rosalie beat up Emmet and Jasper, right?" I grinned.

He laughed and stood up, holding me in his arms. He was still laughing as he opened his window, jumped to the ground and started running towards the forest.

Rosalie and Alice was running towards the garage. Rosalie opened the door to her fancy red car, and nodded to Alice to jump in. But Alice refused.

"Why can' we take MY car, Rose? It's faster than yours!"

"It's not faster. It's more yellow, and that's the only difference."

Alice sulked and got over to her car. "My car IS faster, I swear. I could beat you in a race with my eyes blindfolded."

Rosalie snarled. "No you couldn't.".

"Let's race then. First one to get to the La Push border wins." Alice dared, grinning.

Rosalie accepted.

As they rolled their cars out on the street, Esme opened a window and shouted.

"You will do no such thing! That is the msot stupid idea I've ever heard, and I've heard many, believe me."

Alice shouted back at her mother. "Come on! It's not like we're getting hurt or anything!"

But Esme seemed to be used to this. "Maybe not you, but there are people living in La Push, Alice! People that can die, and they definitely will if you crash your car into them! Please, Alice, act like an adult!"

Alice hissed, but got out of her car and walked over to Rosalie. The older sister smiled as they started to drive towards La Push, Alice still swearing.

Esme sighed as she closed the window. She turned off the TV, walked up the stairs and entered Carlisles room.

He looked up as she came, smiling.

She sighed. "Alice is behaving like a baby. She wanted to race to La Push with Rose. I swear, she would have killed everyone in La Push, she isn't very good at driving."

Carlisle laughed, stood up and got over to where she stood, wrapping his arms around her. He held her closer and kissed her. "You're a good mother" he whispered. She smiled and leaned in closer, whispering in his ear "Do you want to take a walk? Along the river, just you and me…"

He gazed into her eyes, smiled and kissed her again. "Go and wait for me in the garden, I've got to do one thing first. You know… _that._"

The light in Esmes eyes faded, as if she remembered something unpleasant. She nodded and walked out.

Carlisle sighed. He walked out into the hallway, turned left and stopped in front of a bright red curtain. As he pushed it aside, it revealed a secret corridore. He looked over his shoulder, and entered the hallway. He kept walking until he came to a locked door. He unlocked it, took a deep breath, and entered. He didn't like this at all, bu the would do it. For Edward.

_To be continued…. _

**Authors Note**

This is the premiere chapter, though it's not that exciting.

I'm sorry about the Emmet/jasper competing against the werewolves part, but it's something I've always wanted to write :P I'll put up th enext chapter soon. Thanks for reading!

/Mitternachto


	3. Poker

Neverfading

**Neverfading**

**By: Mitternachto**

**--**

**Neverfading – Chapter 2 – Poker**

**-- **

I laughed as Edward dropped me on the couch in his room. It had been great to visit the meadown with him, but I was starting to get tired. And it wasn't even dinnertime yet. Besides, I had decided to try my best to stay up late – I didn't want Edward to be bored because of my human weaknesses. Such as me being tired.

Edward sat down on the couch next to me, his arm around my shoulders. His other hand was playing with a lock of my hair. He pulled me closer to him, as his lips started to wander from my cheek, over my lips and stopped at my forehead, where he placed a kiss. Gazing into my eyes, he started to sing my lullaby, very low and quiet, but still loud enough for me to hear it. He knew I was tired. And I really couldn't stop my eyes from becoming heavy.

Still singing, he placed me in a horizontal position on the couch, my head resting on one of the sofapillows. His beautiful voice seemed to fade out as I fell into sleep. In my dream he kept singing for me.

I woke up as someone slammed open the door to Edwards room. It was Alice again, and I tried to sit up. But Edward held me down.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you up for some poker?" she replied.

"Poker?"

Alice nodded and smiled. "Rosalies suggest. She wanted to do something with all of us, now that she's having a fight with Emmett."

I reacted to those words. "She's fighting with Emmett?"

A beautiful laughter filled the room as Alice started to giggle.  
"She's mad at him because h eran off to La Push before. Of course, Jasper did that too, but I mean, they've got their own free will, they can do whatever they want to without me and Rose disturbing."

Edward raised an eyebrow "It didn't sound like that a few hours ago".

Alice shook her head "Oh, I know, but I changed my mind when I saw what they were _really doing_ in La Push."

Now I became curious. "What'd they do?"

"They were playing baseball. With the werewolves. Guess they are tired of playing with the family constantly" Alice winked.

I couldn't help myself from laughing.

Later on that night, we all gathered around the Cullens kitchen table. Everyone wanted to join, and it seemed to become an entertaining night, especially since I was full of energy after my nap.

To be honest, I'm not very good at poker, I barely understand the rules. Still it was very funny, with Emmett joking with everyone, Alice and Edward deeply concentrating in baeting each other with their respective talents, Esme staring at them - constantly telling them not to cheat, which they completely ignore.

I had a great time sitting there, watching them. They were like the family I'd never had but alwys longed for. My wish for becoming one of them grew stronger for every visit in their home, and soon it would be pretty unstoppable.

Edward was still not too happy about having to change me, but I knew that when the time came, he wouldn't regret it. I wanted it so badly.

"Bella, come one, don't freak me out like that." Emmett grinned.

I found myself staring at him, and I quickly shook my head. "Sorry,

I was… thinking."

Emmett laughed again "About me? Wow, Edward, I think you've got a rival".

Edward threw him a mock mean look, and Rosalie did the same thing to me.

I blushed. Even if it was a joke, Rosalie sure didn't find it very funny.

"I - I've gotta to go the..uh… bathroom" i replied, and left the table. Not only wanted I to leave the embarrassing atmosphere behind me for five minutes, I also really needed to use a toilet. I could hear Emmett from the room, laughing and saying something that sounded like "See, Rose? She's Royal Straight Flushing me. Down the toilet.".

Rosalie giggled.

I sighed. Good, I didn't want Rosalie to be angry at me. _Angrier._

I turned left in the hallway, and started to giggle at Emmetts latest sentence. Maybe it was because I was still tired, or maybe somethign else, but I found the words very funny. So funny that I didn't notice where I was going, and – surprise, surprise – I tripped. I staggered, trying to avoid to fall to the ground, and bumped right into a wall covered by a bright red curtain. I expected a pain in my shoulder as I smashed in it, but it didn't come. Instead, I fell through the curtain into what seemed to be… a hidden corridore.

**A.N.**

Short chapter, and SORRY for cliffhangers and my none-existing knowledges of Poker rules. Sorry… Thanks for commenting, it helps so much!


	4. The Hidden

Neverfading

**Neverfading**

**By: Mitternachto**

**--**

**Neverfading – Chapter 3 – The Hidden**

**-- **

I could feel the irony taste of blood in my mouth as I hit the cold floor with a loud _thump. _I grinned, noticing a burning pain in my left foot, and the taste of blood in my mouth. As I tried to stand up, I realised that my foot was probably broken. Wonderful.

I managed to stand up at last, leaning against the wall.

I was standing in a dark corridore. The walls were white and dirty, and very different from the elegant walls in the room I'd just left. Behind me I could see the bright red curtain, and ahead I could see nothing.

I wanted to go back into the hallway, but now that I was in this hidden place, I asked myself why the Cullens would have a hidden room in their house.

Curiosity fought a quick battle with my feelings for right and wrong. Curiosity won, and I began to walk – walk in this case meaning leaning against the wall, slowly advancing – towards the dark end of the corridore.

It kept going on and I walked for almost ten minutes, when suddenly the corridore ended in a closed door. The door was made out of steel, and had a keyhole, but no handle.

I didn't like this door, but my curiosity was still manipulating my mind, and I tried to push the door open. For no use, I thought, but as I pushed it harder, it actually opened. I blinked once, twice, and then took a deep breath, still wondering if this was such a good idea after all. The room had to be hidden for a _reason_. But I inhaled again, and walked through the door.

There was a room inside. Pitch black, and I couldn't see or smell anything, only a strange scent. Something in this room smelled like flowers. Dark flowers.

I had to swallow, as the blood in my mouth increased. This room scared me, and half of me really wanted to go back to Carlisle and ask him to look after my hurt foot. But the other half wondered what might lay hidden here. So I stepped deeper into the room, and screamed as the door closed itself behind me with a nasty sound.

I turned around and tried to open the door again, starting to feel the panic coming crawling. But the door wouldn't open, since there was no handle on the inside either. I pressed myself against the door, and my eyes started to wander around the room, slowly getting used to the darkness.

It was a small room, and the only furniture seemed to be something big in the back of the room, far away from me.

Dead silence.

Or was it really?

I sharpened my ears, only to hear a quiet, scary sound that reminded me of a sick man breathing.

My body was full with adrenaline and fear now. I couldn't get out from this room, and no one knew where I was. The hidden corridore outside of the room was way too long for anyone on the other side being able to hear me if I screamed.

I was in this on my own, and I had to find another way out.

I started to search for something, like a window or a key to open the door. I searched the entire room – except for the area with the large furniture, the place where the sound came from. But I found nothing, and I accidentaly started to get closer to the strange _thing_ in the corner.

Suddenly, a shriek filled my head and I fell to the floor. I could see something in the corner moving.

I tried to get up on my feet and run, but I was paralyzed with fear as I realized what the huge thing was.

It was a bed.

The breathing sounds grew faster as something on the bed started moving. I screamed as a silhouette showed someone sitting up on the bed.

It was a woman.

I couldn't see if it was an old woman, or a young girl, but it was a woman, I saw it clearly now. She sat perfectly still on the bed, and I stopped breathing for a while, trying to be as quiet as possible. Slowly, I crawled away from her, and bumped into the locked door. I had nowhere to run now, and I started to cry as the woman made a hissing sound and reached out her hand towards me.

I cried out in fear, and my head started to spin. I was close to fainting when suddenly the door swung open. My eyes started to fail me, and the last thing I saw before I passed out, was someone entering the room, hissing.

Then everything went black.

"Oh, Bella please answer me."

"She's awake now, Edward. She can hear you."

"Bella? Thank goodness you're allright. You scared me to death when I saw you lying on the floor, I thought you were……. I thought she had……Oh I'm so glad you're okay."

I could hear Edwards soft voice, and a sudden calmness inside my chest. Edward was here. Everything was going to be fine.

I opened my eyes, only to find out that I was lying down on the couch in the livingroom, all the members of the Cullen family gathered around me, looking worried.

"I… I'm fine" I murmured.

But then it all came back to me. The hidden room, the woman on the bed, lifting her hand towards me, and the horrible sound of my heartbeats, beating faster than ever before. There were som many questions that needed to be answered.

"What was that…that thing? That woman in the hidden room?" I whispered, my voice weak after screaming.

Edwards eyes darkened, and he turned away his head from me. I didn't like that at all. But Edward didn't seemed to be able to look into my eyes. He was all quiet, trying to find the right words. But he failed, and Carlisle spoke instead.

"Bella, I wish with all my heart that you will forgive us for this. The…_accident_ in the hidden chamber was never meant to happen, especially not to you. I don't even dare to think of what could have happened to you if Edward hadn't reached you in time. You see, that steel door can only be opened form the outside, to prevent anything on the inside from coming out. When you accidentaly locked yourself in, your minutes were counted. It was a miracle that you lasted long enough for Edward to save you."

I tried to get this into my head, but it was hard, since it was aching so bad.

Edward finally looked at me, and for the first time, I saw true sorrow and sadness in his eyes. He watched me as if I was something dead, something he had lost forever. Or like someone he would be willing to do anything for, to make me forgive him for something that he'd done. I didn't like it at all.

"Bella" Edward said, with a voice totally different from his own. A cold voice, filled with grief "You have the right to know anything. I'm going to tell you the whole story, even though I'm not going to enjoy it at all. I couldn't ever dream of doing this to you, but you do have the right to know her story."

I didn't understand. "Who's story?"

Edward looked down at the floor again, and then back at me. As he spoke again, it was with a voice full of sadness, grief and bitterness. Like he was forced to recall a very painful mamory.

"Her story. The story of the Neverfading. Amaranth."

_To be continued…_

A.N.

Finally the chapter where you get to meet her for the first time, I was really eager to write this, but the next chapter will be even more fun to write.

I also apologize for stealing the womans name from a song. I don't own any of Nightwish's songs, but "Amaranth" sounds like a name to me, and I have seene her in my head since the first time I listened to the song.

I hope you don't abandon this story now that you've found out what was hidden in the room, because the story doesn't end here, it has barely begun…

Thank so much for commenting!


	5. Amaranth's Story

Neverfading

**Neverfading**

**By: Mitternachto**

**--**

**Neverfading – Chapter 4 – Amaranth's Story**

**-- **

I made myself comfortable in the couch, as I prepared for a long explanation.

Alice was sitting on the floor, and as Jasper sat down next to her, she leaned against him, closing her eyes. Carlisle watched Edward, and nodded. Then he took Esmes hand and left the room. Emmet and Rosalie sat in the couch next to mine, Emmet with his arm around Rosalies shoulders.

Edward started to speak in a low voice.

"Bella, you must understand that this story is very complicated, full of hidden secrets and taboos. I will try to make it easier for you to understand, but don't get upset if you don't."

I nodded, really eager to hear the story now, and I wanted him to start telling it.

Edward took a deep breath, and started telling the story.

"I was a very long time ago, when the Cullens were only Carlisle and me. Do you remember that day when you first visited our home? When I told you our story, in Carlisles room?"

I nodded again and he continued.

"Then perhaps you remember that you asked me if I stayed with Carlisle all the time after he changed me, and I told you that I didn't. I lived on my own for a couple of years. This was the time when I first met _her._"

I swallowed. "Her?"

"Amaranth. I met her in France. On that time, vampires gathered in large covens – such as ours – with the only difference that they weren't what we call 'vegatarians' – they fed on human blood. In France, there were several old families, consisting only of vampires. Noble families, almost royal. Not royal or powerfu enough to threaten the greatest coven of them all – the Volturi – but large enough to be able to survive in large cities without drawing any attention to them.

Now, as I was wandering around with no goal, I came to a city called Bordeaux. I had heard there should be a large coven of vampires there, and I wantedto seek them out, to learn more about them, and to find a way to discover news about being a vampire., if you understand what I mean.

So, I managed to become a member of this coven – the Brouillette family. They were a pretty big family, and for none-vegetarian vampires, they were pretty sympathetic. I decided to stay with them for a while – thereby temporarily changing my name to Edward Brouilette."

I tasted the name in my mouth. Edward Brouilette. Edward with a french name. No, I didn't like it. Stick with Cullen. He wouldn't be Edward Cullen without Cullen.

Edward continued.

"I stayed with the family for a year, and the only reason why I stayed was because I met her there. Amaranth. She was the youngst daughter in the Brouilette house, only seventeen. Even for being a vampire, she was very beautiful. She had long, black hair, white skin and violet eyes. It didn't take very long for me to fall in love with her. Though I didn't know the one thing that made her different from other vampires."

My heart stopped beating for a second. _Fall in love with her_? So Edward had had another girlfriend before me. Actually, I shouldn't be surprised. He had lived for almost 100 years, and I couldn't possibly be the first one. Still my heart began to fill itself with jealousy. But Edward kept talking, not paying attention to my breathing difficulties.

"We were always together, me and Amaranth. You never saw one without the other. I didn't know much about her, actually I was afraid to discover something terrible about her past, that made me stop loving her. So I didn't ask. But I should have realized that there was something strange about her – not only did her eyes have different colors from other vampires, she was also very experienced and wise – telling that she must have been very old. But I was blind for all that.

However, things weren't as wonderful as they seemed in mine and Amaranth's world. The head of the coven – Amaranth's 'father' Sean-Paul Brouilette – had a pretty serious fight with the Volturi. And fighting with them is always a bad thing. I don't know how it all started, but suddenly we had to leave our house in Bordeaux and hide ourselves from them. Of course we were scare d, but as long as I was together with Amaranth, nothing could worry me. Not as long as we had each other.

But things went to far. The Volturi found us, and we fought with them. We lost, of course, and they left us hurt, scattered and scared. Not only did they kill half of the familymembers, they also took Amaranth with them as hostage. I was furious as they snatched her from my arms, and she was screaming my name – crying - as they disappeared.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to follow them, tear the Volturi apart and escape with Amaranth, but iI knew I couldn't make it. So, I asked Sean-Paul to help me. But he turned me down. He didn't want anything more to do with Amaranth now that she was gone.

Het old me that Amaranth had been the third member of the family, and that she was very special. She was almost 700 years old and had been in the Brouilette-family for almost 200 years. I was shocked to hear all those numbers, I never thought that someone could live for that long. Even now, Carlisle is the oldest vampire I know, and he's only about 300."

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. Not because of this girls actual age, but of Edward, who had actually loved her more than anything. It was her that he had taken out for walks, her that he'd sung for and her that he onced loved. I was too shocked to say a word.

"Sean-Paul also told me the strangest fact of them all – he told me that Amaranth was the only vampire in the world that was born as a vampire. Of course, I didn't believe him. I mean, vampires can't actually breed, and there are no possibilities of being born as a vampire. Sean-Paul also told me that Amaranth had a dark gift, a power so dangerous that no one ever dared to upset her. The ability that had helped her to stay alive for so long. She had the power to rewrite people. To change their memories, emotions and personalitys, erasing or adding new ones. She could change peoples minds and thoughts.

I didn't believe in this either at first, and so I left Sean-Paul. I have never seen him since then.

A few hours later, I left the french border and entered Italy, eager to seek the Volturi and have my revenge on them, before it was too late. If Sean-Paul had told the truth, if Amaranth was really a special, powerful vampire, the volturi would see her as a threat, and get rid of her as soon as possible. So I hurried.

I got to Volterra, and entered the secret doorways sto get to the Volturis lair. I ran and panic started to get its grip of me. What if I didn't find her? Or worse – what if I did find her, and it was too late? I didn't dare to think of that, so I ran faster.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I found her. In a huge room, big enough to be called a church, I found her. She was lying on the floow, Aro and Caius standing on each side of her.

They noticed me. Aro waved to someone in the corner, and sudenly I was stuck. Three adult vampires were holding my arms so I couldn't move an inch. Only watch."

"What did they do to her?" I whispered, my voice weak. Edward closed his eyes, and begun to tell.

"They used something, I don't know what it was, to make her float in the air like a lifeless puppet. They laughed, whispering words on different languages. Everytime they said one of those strange words, Amaranth screamed in pain. She threwed herself around, screaming and crying, trying to make them stop. Whatever they did were causing her a lot of pain, and the only thing I could do was to watch. Itried, I really did, to make them let go of me, but of course they didn't.

Then, Aro turned to me, and started to speak.

'My young master, do you not know who this girl is? She is the Neverfading, one of the oldest vampires on earth. She's way older than 700 years, dear. And her powers are threatening our existence. She alone is a threat to our world. And so, she will have to pay her debt by sacrificing herself to the greater good.'

I screamed, there was no way I would lett hem do any harm to her, but it was all in vain.

I had to watch as they abused her, laughing as they did. When they were finished, Amaranth was almost destroyed. Scars and bruisers covered her once beautiful face, and she didn't move at all.

They threw her out on a back alley, leaving her for the animals to feast on. As for me, they let me go, throwing me out of the castle.

I found Amaranth, and was afraid that I had lost her. She didn't move, didn't give me any sign of reaction. She was broken.

And only because of those filthy, cowardly so-called rulers. I swore to never forgive them for what they had done. They had destroyed the only reason for me to live on. Destroyed her like a broken doll.

But I couldn't let go. I wouldn't give up. I carried her in my arms all the way back home. I carried her to Carlisle. I knew that if he couldn't do anything, no one would ever be able to.

It took a very long time, and when I finally got back to Carlisle, I was convinced that it had taken too long, that it was too late to save her.

I found Carlisle – and Esme. I didn't know her, and I didn't have time to at that time. I cried out his name as soon as I got into the house where they lived. He was surprised to see me after all these years, but as he took Amaranth from my arms, I knew that he wasn't mad at me.

He examined her as I told him my story, and he kept working for days.

He managed to heal the scars and bruisers. But he never maneged to wake her up. She was alive. Barely, but still alive. And that was enough for me. I knew that she would get better.

But to anyone else, she looked like a corpse, and therefore we had to hide her. We took her with us everytime we moved, and when we got to Forsk, we hid her in the secret chamber. She hasn't given us any sign of life, until today. When I got to you, she was sitting up on her bed, as if she was in some sort of trance. She isn't awake, but maybe she's starting to heal herself now. We will probaly find that out as the time passes."

Edward ended his story, and watched my reaction.

In fact, I wasn't sure how to react. Of course, I was surprised and chocked and everything expected, but there was one single feeling deep inside me that I didn't like.

_Edward is still waiting for her to wake up. _

_And when she does, what will happen then? _

I could feel tears rolling down my eyes, and not even Jaspers attempt to calm me. Edward seemed to know what was going on inside of my head, because he sat down beside me, and kissed me. When we parted, he whispered in my ear.

"Bella. The past is forgotten. I don't want you to be worried of me leaving you. I never will. I love you more than anything, and it hurts me to know that you're even _thinking_ of a possible end to this. I loved her a long time ago, but not like I love you. Amaranth belongs to hte past, and you are my present and future, Bella. Don't ever forget that."

I sighed in relief. But I was still worried.

"But Edward. If she actually wakes up, what will happen then? Maybe you are in love with me, but she will not accept that. Ever."

Edward watched me, suddenly nervous as if he hadn't thought of that. But then he kissed me again, and told me not to worry.

I was glad that I couldn't see his eyes when he hugged me, suddenly filled with doubt and fear.

_To be continued…_

**A.N. **

Ah, Amaranth's story, I find it very important to tell, since Amaranth is such a major character in this story. Yes, she's french and she's from Bordeaux – don't ask me why.

Oh, and for the curious ones – Amaranth's family name Brouillette is pronounced somewhat like Brew-ee-jet if my french skills aren't totally off. Please correct me if so.

My plans were actually that Carlisle would be the one to tell her story, but Edward ended up doing it instead :3

And please. Don't hate Amaranth for being Edwards first girlfriend. Her story has only been told from Edwards point of view, not from her own…

Again, I thank you all for commenting and reviewing. I love it :D


	6. Jealousy

Neverfading

**Neverfading**

**By: Mitternachto**

**--**

**Neverfading – Chapter 6 – ****Jealousy**

**--**

_Authours Note_: Hi again, and SO SORRY for not uploading anything for a long time. My computer crashed and all my stories were lost cry

So, I have been forced to sit by my old computer, which is so slow that I think I'm going crazy. Therefore, I apolgize for not uploading. I will try my best to write on the story, though it may not be as often as the first chapters. Sorry. I'll do my best, though 

As I got to bed that night, my mind was filled with thought. My longing to sleep over at Edwards house had calmed down, and most of all I just wanted to go home. But I knew I couldn't quit now. Not only would it hurt Edward, but it would also make him needlessly worried.

So I had no choice but to sink down in the soft bed he'd placed on the floor in his room. As he lay down beside me, I couldn't help myself from smiling. This wasn't so bad after all.

But there was still this uncomfortable feeling deep inside my stomach, clinging to Amarnth's story.

Edward watched me, looking worried.

"Are you OK, Bella? You look all petrified."

I shook my head – as well as I could manage lying down – and tried to smile at him.

I failed, and he noticed.

"Bella, don't tell me you're worried about Amaranth? It's gonna be fine. She won't wake up, and even if she does, I'm not going to leave you for her. It hurts me that you can even think such thoughts."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind" I murmured.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and I melted a bit. Predictable enough.

But then – on the inside of my eyes – I saw Edwards face as it had looked when he talked about Amaranth. So full of pain, longing and at the same time – joy.

Half of me wanted to believe that everything was fine, and the other half desperately clinged to the fact that Amaranth had been Edwards first love.  
Unfortunately, the desperate side of me won the battle, and I couldn't help myself from crying.

Edward got a terrified look on his face, as he took me in his arms, and I sobbed loudly into his shirt. I knew that the rest of the Cullens were able to ehar me, but I didn't care. This night had had too many unplanned events for me to handle.

I started to explain. As well as I could, between sobbing and crying.

"Edward, I'm sorry.. It's just… I… You… You seemed so happy when you talked about her, and if you still love her, I don't want to be in your way. I know I'm just a stupid mortal girl, and she's a beautiful vampire like yourself." I didn't really know if she was beautiful, but I strongly suspected it.

I kept talking.

"I want you to be happy Edward, and I.. I… just want to know one thing."

I suddenly realised that all my doubt could be either stronger or disappear, if he only answered a certain question.

Edward looked deeply into my eyes.

I took a deep breath.

"When you carried her home. You knew she was deadly wounded. And you knew that she wouldn't wake up again. But why, Edward, why did you keep her then?"

He was quiet, and I started to fear the worst. Bu tbefore I started crying again he started talking, in a low voice.

"Because, Bella. She was my first love, and I knew there was a chance – however small – that she would survive. I couldn't bury her, since I knew that she wasn't dead, and I couldn't leave her, because then I would never be able to find out.

After a few years, I almost stopped thinking about her. Her condition hadn't changed a bit, but Carlisle claimed that time might heal her.

But I didn't want to hope, I was too afraid that it was too late. So, after a while I forgot about her. Since Carlisle wasn't happy with me visiting her every day, I stopped doing that too. She became a habit. Something that would forever be there, but that I wouldn't care about. I didn't want to talk about her, and Carlisle and Esme respected that. When the others joined the family, carlisle explained discreetly, but there was nothing more than that."

I wasn't completely satisfied with his answer, but it was better than had wished for.

Suddenly I realised that I was being very selfish.

What if I'd been in his position? Wouldn't I do the same thing? I felt ashamed of myself.

I closed my eyes with a smile. Edward started singing his lullaby for me, and all my worries disappeared.

Amaranth was just an unpleasant fact that I had to live with. She would never be anything else.

She couldn't.

But before I fell into deep sleep, I wondered.

Would Edward do the same thing if it was me instead of her?

_To Be Continued…_

VERY short chapter. Forgive me. But in the next chapter, things will start to get interesting. You have learned the story of Amaranth now, and you know that Edward love Bella.

But the story wouldn't be named after Amaranth if it ended now, now would it?


	7. Voices

Neverfading

**Neverfading**

**By: Mitternachto**

**--**

**Neverfading – Chapter ****7 – Voices**

**--**

My night at the Cullens had been very cosy. Edward had stayed at my side the whole night, sometimes he was singing for me, sometimes he just closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder. I knew that he wasn't asleep, but it was still hard to tell.

That night, a new dream was formed inside of my head.

I saw myself running on a huge field. Running for my life, to scared to look back.

I felt my adrenaline pumping fast, and my legs moving very fast. But not fast enough.

Something was chasing me, I didn't know what it was, and I had no chance to escape from it.

Then, a sudden movement made me look left.

Edward was running next to me, with his eyes fixed straight forward, his mouth only visible as a thin line.

It scared me to look at him, since I'd never seen him look so scared.

My dream carried on, and Edward and I kept running from whatever-it-was. But for no use.

Then, I forced myself to look behind my shoulder, to see what was chasing us.

At first I didn't see anything. But then, a dark silhouette started to aproach us. The shadow turned into a visible person, and I saw a girl with long, dark hair and brilliant purple eyes.

She stared at me, hissed, and jumped. We hit the ground with a terrible crushing sound.

I screamed and called for Edward to help me, but he kept running.

I turned to face the girl, only to see her face only an inch from mine, her eyes filled with dark sparkles.

"So this is his new distraction" she hissed with a low, echoing but beautiful voice "Interesting, I thought you'd be prettier…"

I screamed and tried to get up on my feet, but she was holding me tight to the ground. Before I could get any chance to escape, she started to talk again.

"Bella is your name, right? It means 'beautiful' in french, did you know that? It's a very noble name, you should really be proud of it. Though, I think my name is prettier. But I guess _he_ likes yours better than mine nowadays, isn't it so, Isabella?"

She leaned in, and my first thought was that she was going to bite me. But instead she kissed my neck. It bruned like fire, though, and I started to scream again, and then…

… I woke up, still screaming.

Charlie sat on the bed, running his fingers through my hair, and I discovered that I was in my own room. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"There, Bella, it's okay, you were only dreaming." My father whispered. It was odd enough that he was actually comforting me, but he seemed scared too.

"Oh no" I whispered "Did I talk in my sleep again?"

Surprisingly, Charlie chuckled.  
"Yes, a little. Though I didn't get anything of it. You were crying the same sentence over and over again. 'Leave us alone', 'Leave us alone'. "

I had to bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming again. The dream had seemed so real. But I knew that it couldn't possibly be. For the first, Edward would never leave me if someone were attacking me. Secondly, the girl in the dream – that must have been Amaranth – and she was in no condition to hunt me.

Charlie left the room and I got out of bed. It was almost noon, and the sun made my room look golden.

I moved over to my mirror, pulled of my pajamas, and started to look for some clean clothes.

I got dressed, and started to move towards the bathroom. It wasn't until I stood in front of the mirror – brushing my teeth – that I felt it.

A pain in my neck.

It felt like something had scratched me, deep enough to hurt, but not deep enough to leave a mark.

My heart almost stopped beating as I recalled the dream. Amaranth had kissed me on my neck. On exactly the same spot as the pain.

The toothbrush fell to the floor with a loud thump. My hands trembled as I seached the pain to find a scar, mark or anything that could explain the sudden pain. But I found nothing.

As I was searching, the pain increased. Not the same kind of pain that James bitemark had caused me, but a stinging pain that caused my neck to shiver.

Charlie sat in the sofa watching tv – it was Sunday today and he had the day off. At first I considered the option to drive to the Cullens, but then I remembered that Edawrd wouldn't be there. He was going to hunt this Sunday, with Carlisle, Alice, Emmet and Esme. Which meant that the only ones at the Cullens house were Rosalie and Jasper – not exactly the persons I wanted to talk to right now.

So, I got back to my room, threw myself on my bed and started thinking.

Amaranth had kissed me on my neck in the dream. Amaranth had kissed me on my neck in the dream. Amaranth had kissed me on my neck in the dream.

It could be a coincidence, but the chance was small.

I sat up and shook my head – I was worrying too much. Amaranth was in some sort of coma and in no condition to harm me – and even if she was up and running, there was no reason for her to harm me.

Except for me stealing her boyfriend.

My head was getting dizzy, and I took a deep breath to calm my thoughts.

At first it seemed to work, but then suddenly, my head almost exploded in pain.

It felt like something tried to get inside my head, causing it a lot of pain. I gasped and tried to breath, but it was hard. The pain filled my head, making me dizzy again, and I fell down on my bead.

Still concious, I could hear a distant voice in my head, calling my name.

"_Bella"_

I threw myself from one side to the other, and tried to get the voice out of my head, it was causing me so much pain it was unbearable. I couldn't scream either – I could barely breath.

The voice appeared again, but the pain prevented me to hear the words.

Then everything went black.

I didn't sleep that night. The whole Sunday went by, and I stayed in my room.

I was scared.

A terrible headache was all that remained of the stunning pain I had felt. A headache and a lot of memories.

I wanted to believe that the pain had no connection with the sleeping vampiregirl at the Cullens house, but a part of me did see a pattern. The pain appeared after I discovered her, and all the worry I felt was due to her story, that Edward had told me.

Somewhere deep inside, I thought that Amaranth was mad at me for stealing her boyfriend. But deeper inside, smething told me that she wanted my help with something, and that that was the reason for her intruding my dreams.

I had no idea what was waiting for me, the only thing I waited for was for Edward to return.

I could never imagine that something even more terrible and beautiful could be waiting for something else.

A chance to meet me.

_To be continued… _

AN: Hi again! So, in this chapter I want things to get a bit more…ah…well… exciting? I dunno, but I'm pretty tired of explanation-chapters, like Amaranth's Story. I want conversations happy.

However, _I'm going on vacation now, so I won't be able to write for some weeks_, but don't think that I've given up on the story! Non non!

Again, thanks so much for commenting and givin suggestions, it helps me so much!

--


	8. Changes

Neverfading

**Neverfading**

**By: Mitternachto**

**--**

**Neverfading – Chapter ****8 – Changes**

**--**

Monday morning. Very early.

I felt sick as I got out of bed. A sudden urge to vomit struck my stomach, and I rushed to the bathroom.

As I got back to my room, I threw a look on my watch.

4.00 AM.

I sighed, and was just about to get back to bed, as I noticed someone was sitting on it.

Edward.

I cried and threw myself in his arms. He smiled and kissed my forehead, not saying a word.

"Edward, you're back!" I whispered.

He didn't answer, just kept smiling.

I sighed again, closing my eyes, resting my head on his cold, hard chest. Everything was fine now. Edward is here. Edward is here.

I kept saying those words to myself until I fell asleep again.

"Bella?"

A soft voice called my name. Chills went down my spine, I thought it was the spooky voice I'd heard yesterday. But it wasn't.

"Bella, wake up, you're gonna be late for school." The voice was soft and gentle, and I realized that it belonged to _him. _That made me relax again.

I tried to open up my eyes, but they were too heavy. And the urge to puke was still there. It felt like I had a fever too. That could only mean one thing – no school for me today.

"I don't feel very well, Edward" I murmured.

"I can tell, you're hot as fire." He replied.

"You too" I answered, without thinking.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead again. "Charlie left early, stay home if you'd like."

I nodded and pulled myself closer to him – his cold skin felt very comforting for my warm body.

To my disappointment, Edward started to move, and got up to his feet.

"I'll go get you some medicine." He whispered and left my room.

I sighed and opened up my eyes.

The room was very bright. Someone – probably Edward – had opened up my window, and fresh air was slowly filling the room. I enjoyed it.

Until I remembered yesterdays events. The nightmare and the strange voice in my head. A part of me wanted to tell Edward all about it, but another part wanted to keep him out of this. The last thing I wanted was for him to get all worried about me. It wasn't neccesary.

For once, I should keep my mouth shut.

Edward returned quickly, with the medicine and a glass of water. At first, I didn't want any medicine, and I refused like a little kid.

But when he gazed into my eyes, whispered "Be a good girl and take it, Bella" and shoved the pills into my mouth, I couldn't resist him any longer. It wasn't fair that he could dazzle me this easy. The worst part was that he was well aware of it – and used it often.

We spent the morning in my room, sitting on my bed, talking.

By lunchtime, he got out to get me something to eat, and I used the spare moment to use the bathroom.

I jumped into the shower, shivered as the cold water came in contact with my too-hot skin, and started thinking.

It didn't work very well, though. It never seems to do when you've got a fever.

It wasn't until I looked into the mirror that I noticed that something was wrong.

My reflection looked unfamiliar.

It was me, I could tell. But had my skin always been this pale?

I mean, I've always been pale – not even living in Phoenix had changed that – but this wasn't right. It was almost white.

Something seemed very wrong, and I had to check my reflection in the mirror in my bedroom as well – to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with the bathrooms mirror.

But I saw the same thing there. Pale skin.

Even my hair was different, the dark colour was disturbed by a strange dark-purple colour, highlighting the once-brown hair.

I shook my head and got back to head. I was just being silly – the fever had a tight grip on me. I convinced myself that I was hallucinating.

Edward returned with my lunch, and I ate it in silence. He didn't seem to notice anything weird with me, so why should I?

The rest of the day went on fast. I slept most of the time, but Edward never left my side.

That night, the dream returned – but it was a little bit different now.

I started like the first one had done – with a girl chasing me, but this time Edward wasn't there. It was just me and her. And this time – after she had thrown herself at me, she whispered something different in my ear:

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. But soon the lamb would have to meet with the lioness."


	9. Awakening

Neverfading

**Neverfading**

**By: Mitternachto**

**--**

**Neverfading – Chapter ****9 – Awakening**

**--**

"Bella, you look awful, are you sure nothing's wrong?" Edward told me, as he closed the door and got into the shiny volvo. I sat next to him, unable to hear what he had to say.

I felt better today, sure, but I still felt weird. The fever was gone, along with the headache. Instead I felt a sudden urge to close my eyes and sleep through the whole day. Getting up from my nice and warm bed this morning had been a pain. A real pain, and if it Edward hadn't been there, I'd proabably still be in it. It was a very long time since I last felt this tired.

I sighed and looked out the window of the car, intentionally not answering his question. The morning had been terrible.

Rain had poured down the whole night, preventing me from getting any sleep. Even though my fever was gone, I didn't feel very well. I'd been grumpy and mean the whole morning, not wanting anyone to talk to me. Edward was either starting to get really irritated, or really worried.

The sound of his voice told me that the second guess was correct.

"Bella, if you don't start talking to me right at this instant, I'm going to stop this car and force you to speak. You scare me."

This wasn't right. I did not want to scare him. He had no reason to be afraid. I was just having a bad day. But, I already knew that he couldn't read my thoughts.

I sighed again.

"I'm fine, Edward, I promise. Just a little bit tired. That's all."

The loud snorting sound he made told me that I was a poor liar.

We drove to school in silence. I was wondering what was going on inside his head, but I was way too tired to ask him.

Due to Edwards habits of driving fast, we made it in time ten minutes before our first class. I excused myself adnd headed for the bathroom, feeling Edwards concerned eyes on my back.

I closed the door to the Girls Bathroom, and sighed out in relief. I wasn't sure why, though. I didn't feel quite as myself.

I ran my fingers through my hair, only to discover that my hair was a huge mess. I turned around to face a mirror, and had to grit my teeth to prevent myself from screaming out loud.

My skin was even whiter than it had been a few days before. Deep purple shadows under my eyes hinted of sleepless nights.

I looked like a complete mess.

Not only that, but the purple highlights in my hair were more notable than ever before. I wonder why Edward hadn't told me that I looked like a poorly styled Barbiedoll. I had no idea how these changes kept appearing, perhaps it was a strange defect in my DNA – the same one that prevented Edward from seeing my thoughts.

And this feeling of being oh-so-tired, it couldn't be usual? Something must be wrong with me…

My thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door to the bathroom. I was relieved to see that it was Angela. If it had been someone I didn't know, they probably would have thought that I was some runaway from a hospital.

Angela smiled at me, but the smile faded as she looked into my face.

"Bella! What's the matter? You look awful…"

I couldn't help myself from laughing. 'Awful' was a light word to describe how I looked.

"I know, I feel pretty weird. All sleepy."

Angela studied my face and nodded "You look like you haven't slept for weeks! Those shadows under your eyes are not loking very healthy. And you're very pale. I'd suggest that you go home, Bella. Go get some sleep."

I shook my head. "I can't. I've got a major homework for today. I need to give it to Ms. Smith."

Angela smiled again "Ms. Smith? Well, hand it over. I can give it to her after lunch, I'm having her in English Class."

Blessing Angela with all my power, I got out of the bathroom. Edward was waiting for me, of course. Worried as always. I mumbled something about going home, and not wanting to ruin his school day. I guessed I could walk home. I did NOT want to destroy anything more for him, and being a baby insisting that he should drive me home counted as destroying.

But before I could turn around and walk out of the school, I felt dizzy and my sight disappeared as I tripped and fell to the floor. Or al least I thought so, but there was no _thump. _Edward had caught me in his arms, it seemed. I could hear him scream my name, but then the sound of his wonderful voice started fading, and I could hear nothing. Absolutely nothing.

--

I was running on the field again. Edward wasn't beside me this time either, and the person hunting me – which I had now figured out to be Amaranth – seemed to be gone as well. I was just running.

Suddenly I heard the strange voice calling me name again, and I wanted to turn around to see who it was.

But my feet wouldn't obey me. Even though I tried to stop, I kept running. It was like I didn't have any control over my own body.

Like someone was controling me.

I felt like a lifeless puppet in the hands of an invisible puppeteer. As I felt the fear fill my body, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. In stead I felt my mouth moving into a smirk. It was terrible, feeling my face moving without being able to control it. I was a prisoner inside myself.

My voice started to speak.

"See? Our fates are one. Soon, we will be one person, and then he will have to notice. I'm not sure how this body will take the changes, perhaps it won't make it.

Ah well, it remains to see. "

I wanted to scream, but I know that it was all in vain. Someone was controling my body and mind, and I could do nothing but watch.

--

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

"She's awake now, Edward."

"Bella?"

I slowly opened up my eyes, and felt very confused for a second.

Where am I? Was my only thought.

But then, as I turned my head, I found myself lying on the couch at the Cullens house. Everyone was at my side, just like that time when I'd fainted in Amaranth's room.

Edward stood closest to me, and his amazingly beautiful face brightened up in a warm smile as he met my eyes.

It almost hurt to watch him, he was so beautiful. I wanted to close my eyes again, to prevent them from eating him alive by sight only, but turning my eyes away would be the worst of all crimes.

I reached out for him, and he hugged me tightly.

"Bella, you got me so worried, just fainting in the hallway. What were you thinking? Did you really believe that I would let you walk home all by yourself, in your condition? You must be insane…"

I smiled, trying to recall the latest events. So I had fainted in the corridore outside the toilets, and Edward had carried me home to his house. Okay, I got it.

I remembered that I had dreamt something, but I couldn't recall it.

--

I spent the rest of the day sleeping on Edwards couch, my head in his lap. He was singing again, and I loved it.

However, whatever was wrong with me seemed to be getting worse. First the visual changes, and then all this tiredness. Something was going on.

But the only thing I could think of as I lied in Edwards room, was how much I loved that he was singing for me. How much in love I was with him, and how much I would be hurt If he ever left me.

--

A scream echoed through Edwards room, and I woke up at the instant. I was sweating and breathing too fast. Edward looked terrified, and I realised that it was my own scream I had heard.

Trying to comfort me, Edward held me closely, but that made it even worse, as I suddenly remembered why I had been screaming.

In my dream I had seen a picture.

A picture of Edward sitting on his couch, with me sleeping in his lap.

It had been a peaceful image, until I realised that the girl in his lap wasn't me.

Or, it was me at first, but slowly the girl changed. Her hair turned deep purple and her skin became paler.

As she opened up her eyes, I screamed as I saw her smirking, with the blood red eyes fixed at Edward.

I started crying as I suddenly realised what the sudden changes in my appearance meant.

Amaranth was starting to wake up.

_To Be Continued… _

_Authors Comment: Hiya everybody! _

_I'm glad to say that the story is advancing. I'm also sorry for making yoyu wait so long for the chapters, but I simply can't allow myself to write poor, fillerchapters just so the story will be uptated more often. I haven't forgoten about the story, believe it :D _

_I also got my copy of Breaking Dawn just the other day – it has finally arrived here in Sweden! Hooray! And I'm getting lots of inspiration from it too._

_Finally, I want to tell every Fanpire out there to go listen to the songs by "The Bella Cullen Project" – they write their songs about actions and events directly from the Twilight series. Check out their Myspace-profile! Their music is helping me to keep writing, and your comments are as well! Thanks for reading my stories! I luff you all : ) _


	10. Distance

**Neverfading**

**By: Mitternachto**

**--**

**Neverfading – Chapter ****10 – Distance**

**--**

I didn't go to school the following week.

I was in my room, locking myself away from everyone. I had told Charlie that I skipped school due to "a bad fever and sore throat", and amazingly enough he believed me. Maybe he had noticed something was wrong with me.

Because something was indeed very wrong with me. Or more like it, nothing seemed to be right with me.

The latest nights had been filled with the strangest, scariest, most disturbing and yet most amazing dreams ever. It was like my brain suddenly had exploded, and images, thoughts and feelings were spread everywhere. I dreamt a lot, and every dream was like a spellbinding story - scary, romantic, thrilling and sad. Every night was a new adventure.

I hadn't told anyone about these strange dreams. Not that I didn't want to – I longed for Edward with all my heart, but I had distanced myself from him on purpose. I didn't want to see his face filled with sorrow anymore – he was sad because he couldn't find any way to help me, or even discover what was wrong with me. Because I refused to tell him.

The image I'd seen in my dream, the image with Amaranth resting peacefully in Edwards lap, wouldn't disappear.

I was afraid. Very afraid.

-

Edward had called again while I was in the shower. Charlie had answered, and once again been forced to repeat that "Bella is sleeping, I can't disturb her, she's feeling very bad".

Of course I was feeling bad, feeling bad for hurting the person I loved most in the world.

But there was no other way.

I simply couldn't let him see me in this shape.

I was just as pale as a vampire now. None of my original brown color remained in my messy hair, it was all purple now.

And every morning when I woke up, I was afraid that my usual eyecolor would have been replaced by crimson red.

I was in shock. I could do nothing but watch myself slowly turning into a vampire look-alike. For I was hoping – with all my heart – that I wouldn't turn into a vampire for real. Not in this way. I wanted Edward to be the one changing me. Not a creepy, french, sadistic ex-girlfriend.

So therefore, I locked myself inside my room. Just waiting.

Every night, Edward would come to my window. He'd see that it was closed, and that the curtains were preventing him from seeing anything. He'd slightly knock on the window, but I wouldn't open it. After a while, he'd go away. This repeated itself every night. I wondered why he didn't just smash the window, take me in his arms and run away with me.

Time passes quickly when you want nothing to change.

A week turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month.

When I had been away from school for almost six weeks, Charlie had enough. But he didn't react like I'd thought he would (calling the principal, getting me out of school and throwing me back to Phoenix).

It all started one morning when Charlie was at home. I'd lost count of weekdays long ago, but I think it was on a Saturday.

The doorbell woke me up.  
At first I didn't react. Edward had already tried that, but I had refused to let him inside my room, locking both Charlie and Edward out.

But this time Charlie sounded happier than he'd done in the latest weeks, and the stranger was brought inside. I didn't care very much, not until I heard footsteps outside my door.

"Bella, dear, you've got a visitor. Please stop these childish games and open the door."

I ignored him. Though, I couldn't deny that I was a bit curious who it was. It didn't sound like Edwards footsteps.

Then the stranger spoke, and at the sound of the strangers voice, I felt a sudden urge to smile. I felt relieved – this was actually a preson I wanted to speak to. A person I even had thought about contacting. So I slowly got up on my feet – unstable and shaky – and staggered towards the door. I unlocked it.

Carlisle stepped into my room.

Charlie gave him a discrete nod, and quickly closed the door and returned to the living room, apparently thinking it would be best to leave us alone.

I turned around to face him, unintentionally holding my breath.

He looked at me and smiled. He was so beautiful, it hurt to look at him. I had been isolated from beauty for so long that now that I saw the handsome doctor, I felt an ever stronger longing for Edward.

"Bella, I haven't seen you for ages. You've got us worried sick. Edward is barely getting out of his room nowadays, he's scaring us."

At the sound of his name, something burst inside me. Tears started flowing down my cheeks, and I threw myself at Carlisle. I didn't know why, but I needed someone to take care of me so badly, someone to say that it was all going to be okay, and that I shouldn't worry.

Carlisle seemed a little chocked by my sudden approaching, but he started to softly pat me on my shoulder. I started crying.

"How is he? How is Edward?"

Carlisle tried to look normal, but I could see that he was worried about his son.

"He's… I don't know how to describe it… he's in a lot of pain. He has convinced himself that it is his fault that you don't want to see him anymore, and he seems to constantly try to figure out what he has done wrong."

I gasped. "No! It's not like that! I… I wanted to spare him… it's not his fault, it's mine. Oh, I should've known he'd somehow find out a way to blame himself."

Carlisle smiled. "We've all tried our best to talk to him, we were pretty convinced that this was some kind of self-secrifice from your side, if you excuse us. But he won't listen. Charlie called me this morning – he sounded so upset and scared – and asked me to come over here and take a look at you. For your information, he has completely stopped believing that you're suffering from a 'sore throat' for six weeks. It was a pretty lame excuse, if I may be so rude."

I let out a chuckle. "You should know, doc."

He laughed.

But then I got serious again.

"Carlisle, what's happening to me? Look at me, this isn't normal! Oh, well it is for you guys, but not for me. Uh, this might sound rude, but humans aren't supposed to look like this. I'm all pale and…"

He shush-ed me.

"I know, bella. It certainly isn't normal. But we can't talk about it here, Charlie might hear us. Look, I want you to come with me to our house. I will explain to you there. Try to explain, at least."

I hesitated. I wasn't sure about this, but at least Carlisle seemed to hold answers to a few of my questions. I realised that I had no choice, and that if I refused, Carlisle would probably take me with him anyway.

I stared into his face. His golden eyes were gentle, and I knew I could trust him. But there was something there… Something told me that he was worried about me. Or maybe I was just seeing things in my head. If there was someone in this world who would know what was happening to me, it was Carlisle. He had the experience of three lifetimes.

So, I nodded. I got over to my wardrobe to get dressed, and Carlisle left my room to talk to Charlie. They were both waiting for me in the hallway, Charlie looked concerned. I don't know which excuse Carlisle had made up for him, but he didn't seem to care.

I got over to my father and hugged him. He held me close, and I felt a sudden urge to comfort him. But Carlisle was waiting.

We got out of the house, and I could see Charlie in the window.

I didn't see any sign of Carlisles black Mercedes. After a while I realised that this meant running. I suddenly got nervous. When Edward was running with me, I always climbed up on his back and he carried me. Would I have to do the same way with Carlisle?

He seemed to guess what I was thinking, and as soon as we were out of sight for Charlie, he turned to me.

"May I?" He held out his arms.

I could only nod.

He placed me on his back as easily if I had been a feather. I clinged to him, holding my breath, and wooooosh! He started running.

It felt almost the same way it used to do with Edward, only that Carlisle seemed more gentle, and also ran a bit slower. I guess he was afraid I would throw up.

The forest was filled with different smells, and together with the smell of Carlisle – he smelled heavenly, a mix of vanilla and men's perfume – it made me sleepy.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I do remember that Carlisle had to softly call my name as we started to approach our goal.

"Bella, you've got to wake up now."

I grumbled something like 'I'm not sleeping' but then I could spot the Cullen's house between the trees, and suddenly I was all awake.

To be honest, I was afraid of meeting Edward. How would he react? We had not seen each other in six weeks, he had to be furious with me.

I slowly climbed down from Carlisles back, and followed him up to the front door. He opened it.

"Bella!"

Esme ran towards me, and threw her arms around my neck

"Oh, Bella we've been so worried! What on earth have you been up to?" She didn't sound mad, only relieved. I'm sure she would have cried if she could.

I smiled and mumbled something unhearable. I was looking around in the room.

No Edward.

Esme noticed that I was looking for him.

"He's up on his room, dear. Go to him."

I couldn't reply, my mouth was completely dry.

As I walked up the stairs to Edwards room, I realised that I was afraid. Afraid that he would hate me, or never wanting to see me again. How could I've been so stupid?

Usually, we couldn't be apart from each other for more than a few hours, how on earth would he react after I had intentionally shut him out for six weeks?

I stopped outside his room, and took a deep breath.

Then I opened the door.

Edward was lying on his couch, and if I hadn't known better, I would have thought he was sleeping.

He looked awful. Dark rings under his eyes told me that he hadn't been hunting for quite a while. His skin was so pale, almost gray and transparent. He scared me.

As I entered the room and closed the door, his eyes slowly opened. When he saw me, he threw himself up on his feet.

I freezed. He was thirsty and I smelled very good.

But I didn't have to worry.

He came up to me, as close as he could. He looked into my eyes, and I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I had almost forgotten how beautiful he was. It hurt me to see him like this, though. So sad.

Then, a sudden change in his eyes told me that he wasn't mad at me at all. I threw myself in his arms, and started crying.

I don't know how long we stood there, as close to each other as possible, but I never wanted it to end.

Everything was going to be fine now.

Edward was with me.

That was all I needed.

_To be continued…_

_Authors Comment:_

_Hellu guys! I guess I'll start as I use to, by apologizing for taking so long. _

_Finally things are starting to get exciting. The faceoff with Amaranth is getting closer and closer now that Edward and Bella are together again. _

_I hope you keep reading and commenting!_

_Thanks again for having patience with me : P_


End file.
